There are known electromechanical or electronic watches, especially in the range by ETA Manufacture Horlogère Suisse SA, which comprise two connected hands, or three connected hands, or two independent hands, or one hand. However, there is no known motor module comprising at least three independent hands.
Incorporating a motor module in a non-horological structure, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) with a display, is not easy, for reasons of space.
For example, for a connected watch, the design requires the use of a battery, a PCB and a display. Known movements are not suitable for simple incorporation in this situation: insufficient finesse, no attachment to PCB, cumbersome brass main plates.
EP Patent Application 2813904A1 in the name of ETA SA MANUFACTURE HORLOGERE SUISSE discloses an electronic timepiece movement equipped with a motor comprising a stator and a permanent-magnet rotor situated in a stator hole, the stator defining at least two magnetic poles respectively comprising at least two pole shoes extending at the periphery of the hole. The motor includes at least one coil respectively mounted around at least one core. The two pole shoes and the core form together a first part made of ferromagnetic material formed by or including a one-piece plate forming both the two pole shoes and the core. An end portion of the core is connected to at least one corresponding pole shoe by a second part, defining a base plate or a main plate made of magnetic material, to which the first part is secured and on which elements of the electronic timepiece movement are at least partially mounted.
FR Patent Application 2518775A1 in the name of JUNGHANS discloses a timepiece mechanism comprising a printed circuit board controlling the movement, and a support plate retaining the printed circuit board, for an electromechanical transducer driving a train for moving an under-dial work, inserted in a case with two shells, the under-dial work being positioned on the front shell side, in front of the support plate, whereas the train is secured on the back shell side, behind the support plate thereon, to the third wheel passing through the support plate and its pinion and penetrating the under-dial work, and the semiconductor wafer is attached to the support plate of substantially planar shape at a short distance from the latter, and is connected thereto by pins, which are welded to the semiconductor wafer plating intended for the conductive strips, and anchored as coil connecting pins in a coil core of the stator, which is carried by a stator stack of the stepping motor, positioned in the area of its rotor opening in a positive locking shape arrangement behind the support plate, resting flat thereon, the semiconductor wafer then encompassing, in an arc, the area occupied in front of the support plate by the centre wheel (minute wheel) and the hour wheel of the under-dial work and carrying, in front of the back wall of the case, beside and/or underneath the gear wheels, the components of the electronic control assembly of the movement.